


Medical Hand Work

by nyowl



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Edging????, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, long fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyowl/pseuds/nyowl
Summary: They say a doctor's hands must be well balanced and cautious. Ones that are very mindful of where to touch and handle. Well, you're there to test that theory.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 44





	Medical Hand Work

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little bit of inspo from loversandantiheroes. ( i legit love their Harvey series, made me cry alot :') )

You are walking your way to the clinic for your weekly check-up. Feeling very courageous and contented, a dog going for a walk. You have a lot of plans about your farm on your mind but there's this specific one that's been bugging you for weeks now.

You want to know what Harvey's hand feels. It started innocently; how does it feel to have his hands scrape yours or how warm his palm is. To.. very tempting, almost provocative; like how big does his hands cover his cock-

That is what's making you wonder, day and night. Forgetting the most bare minimal work and just stare at an empty distance, thoughts heavy about his hands.

You are now a few feet away from the door of the clinic, you felt nervous. You doubt yourself whether you should do it. Your head started to whirl around the question, as you stopped a few steps away from your destination. You sighed, feeling defeated, letting your question unanswered and take the examination normally. You looked at the pavement while walking, avoiding eye contact with any villagers.

You stopped in your tracks when you saw a pair of shoes standing still. "Hello there." They said. You heard the familiar deepness of their voice, It's Harvey's. "H-Hey, doc." You said, your voice almost whispering. Your head never raised.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked, in a very kind mannered way. You finally raised your head to look into his eyes. He is smiling, in a comforting way, his glasses are resting at the lower part of his nose, almost hitting his cheeks, his facial hair has perfectly complimented the curve of his lips. It's very nice to stare at him like this. "You're looking a bit pale, come join me at my clinic." 

"I-I don't think I need-"

"I'm your doctor. _Doctor's orders_." The authoritative tone makes your heart aback a little. 

Small lines of sweat began to fall from your head, you're starting to get warm. "Oh dear, here. Let me help you." He said as he grabbed his handkerchief.

You caught off guard with the nickname, confused if it is an endearment or unintentional.

He leaned down a little to wipe your sweaty head. The coldness from his hand has a calming effect on you. "I'm fine, Harvey." You said, prodding him to go away. "No, no, no-" He said after he cleared up your head, hiding his handkerchief in his pocket. His posture returns as you two stand there, waiting for the other to move. The chirping of the birds and rustling of leaves sounded a little higher than before. You are about to say a word when you felt his other hand grab yours. It's warm and his grip is slightly tight.

_'Did he force himself to grab my hand?'_ you thought. Your mouth decided to stay silent and walk with him.

The breeze of the air conditioning settled on your warm skin, cooling you down. Harvey's grasp was lost on your hand when he saw Maru looking up at him. "Hey, doc and... farmer?" Maru said, her head tilting sideways to see you. You rose your hand to wave at her. She waved back, with a greeting smile. "She.. needs medical attention," Harvey said with a serious tone. Maru nods at him as she returned to what she was doing. Harvey motioned his hand to the door, letting you in first. You entered the doctor's office, standing uneasily because of how clueless you are. He closed the door behind you.

"Please sit." He said this time his tone more nonchalantly. You sat down in the medical bed, your feet waving unconsciously. Harvey opened a drawer and grabbed a thermometer. He cleansed the edge of the thermometer with cotton doused on alcohol. He then washed the alcohol away with a cloth. "Open your mouth." He said, the thermometer pointing your mouth. You noticed his veins on his hand. They were more clear to you and it looks like they've popped a little more. Nonetheless, you let the thermometer stay at your mouth. He walked a little, looking away while you two waited for the thermometer to noise.

And it did. Harvey pull out the thermometer and said "Thirty-six point seven Celsius. That's normal." His eyebrows frown as he dropped the thermometer on a clean cloth. "You don't feel dizzy, light-headed...?" 

"Nope." You replied directly. "Then why are you... Hold on, let me-"

"I want to feel your hands."

"What?" His head swings to you so fast it's almost the speed of light.

You sighed, already feeling the shame and regret of yours and Harvey's relationship.

He took a moment to process what you said. By the time he did, his cheeks went rosy. "You want to..."

You nodded. "I was thinking about your hands all day, every day. That's... what's making me.. all red." 

Now, his eyes are wide, his green iris' makes it more visible to see those pupils dilating, and his cheeks are rosier. He went up closer to you while you looked up at him.

_Damn, he's so fucking tall._

He grabbed your hand, placing his other hand on your palm. You looked down, noticed that some of your fingers are touching his veins. You didn't hesitate to follow the lines of the veins using your finger. A soft sound came out of his breath. He enjoys it.

You raise his hand to your cheek, stroking it slowly. Letting it feel his pulsating veins. His breathing shortens as you keep on going. After a while, you press soft kisses on his long fingers, from the bottom to the top. Making sure every single part of his skin is covered with your kiss. Everything you did daze him, so bemused on your soft lips.

His eyes watch you carefully as you started to lick up one of his fingers. You look up at him, raising his hand to his and yours eye level. Your mouth decided to guttle down his fingers, slowly. He gasped so sweetly, his hips moved closer to yours, and felt something stiff.

Your other hand roams his red tie, unfastening it. Then comes with the shirt buttons until you can touch his light brown hirsute chest. His hair is rising with thrill. And you swear to Yoba, he was sighing loudly. "You don't want Maru to hear you... do we?" You hummed on his fingers, smirking wickedly while moving your hand upward and downward. His head shakes briskly sideways, his eyes were lidded.

"Fuck, I want you." He whispered, wanting to move. 

It's the first time you hear him break, you thought he's a very innocent and clean man but it turns out he isn't at all.

"If you did what I requested..." You said, starting a bargain with him. "I'll give you whatever you want." Your hands fondle his cheeks, your thumb ran between his lips and mustache. He is smiling now, teeth showing up.

"Alright then." He agreed as his dry hand promptly unzips your pants. He lowers down your pants and panties at the same time then his slick hand plays with your front. Your ass is hitting the cold hard bed. You didn't mind it as you whined, trying to avoid any loud noise. He chuckled subtly while his other hand grabs your chin, making you look directly at him. His wet finger pushed itself on your clit. Frustratingly slow, taking all the time of the world.

"Harvey." You pulled his shoulders, urging him to go on. He allowed it. Getting deeper as he hooks his finger up. You groaned, the grip on his shoulders getting tighter as he adds another one. Your mouth opened wide as he quickly kissed you. He sensed that you're about to scream. Voice muffling between the kiss as tongues move eagerly. You looked at him. Yoba, he looks so hot, all bothered and occupied. 

The speed increases as he went deeper. "Oh, please fuck me." You breathe, letting your legs drop your pants and panties down the floor. "But Maru..." Harvey said, his rosy cheeks returning. "Please." Your tone changed into coaxing. Harvey took a few seconds to stare at you, "How about later? I-I can't possibly do it right now... Even if I want to."

You pouted disappointedly when his fingers let go. "Okay then, it's alright if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you or anything." 

"Hey! I.. uh.. really love this. A-And, I'm kind of wishing we should do it.. further?" He said, his words speeding up. Like if he's forcing himself to blurt it out. "Have you.. not touched a woman before?" You chuckled, kind of a teasing way.

" _I'm a doctor_." The authoritative tone has returned to him.

"Then you must have touched a lot of women before..?" 

"Well no but.. It's confidential." 

You looked at him smirking, "Alright then Mr. Doctor." 

"Stop it." He chuckles as his nose hits yours. Your lips hit his, this time passionately. It lasted so long, too long that you hear Maru screaming "Hey, doc! There's another patient incoming!" 

You almost shot out of your seat, Harvey chuckled "Don't worry, she just drank some new coffee i brewed." 

You laughed, joining him. As the laughs drown down, Harvey lift your pants and helped you wear them. "Thank you." You said as you pecked his cheek. "Later, don't forget it." 

"Is that a date?"

"Well if you want to." You smiled as you walked away, a little bit cheery. 

Maru was confused on your way out but she seemed to ignore it after you left the clinic. 


End file.
